


Wrong in so many ways

by Amancham-EN (Amancham)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Dark, Drama, M/M, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Relationship, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-EN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas regrets deeply that he looked into Dean's mind. He doesn't like what he found out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong in so many ways

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/151062.html?thread=32046102#t32046102
> 
> prompts:  
> Supernatural, one-sided Dean/Castiel, Castiel is horrified when he finds out how Dean feels about him

This is wrong in so many ways, Castiel stopped to try to count them a long time ago. He was still trying to figure out how to react. Mainly he was trying to figure a way around it. Around confrontation. What was he supposed to do with this? How was he supposed to react? He had wondered a while ago, why Dean looked at him with that strange expression on his face. He had been wondering, what was going on in Deans mind when he caught the young man watching him ... Eagerly, really.  
  
The day that he had looked into Dean's mind Castiel regrets deeply. He could not get those pictures out of his head anymore and they mortified and horrified him ever since. The way Dean felt about him was plain wrong. It could not be, it was not supposed to be like that. Sure, there was a special bond between them. After all Castiel was the one, who raised Dean from perdition. He had grabbed the young man and pulled him out of hell. That was not something you would do for just anyone or would easily forget. But the way Dean felt about him ... That had nothing to do with his saving the man from hell. It had to do with hormones, testosterone and it was plain wrong.  
  
Ever since he had glimpsed into Deans mind, Castiel just wanted to leave. He tried hard, not to lead Dean on. He kept his distance and ignored his calls often enough, just to show him, that he doesn't feel that way. But no matter how badly he treated Dean, every time he looked into the other man’s mind, he still could see those thoughts, could feel those feelings. Warmth and love towards him, a longing for his body that Castiel neither could nor wanted to understand.  
  
What would his father say about this? His brothers and sisters? How often had they argued about the humans and their lust for flesh? Now that he was the victim, the aim of one of them, his lust, his longing, he wasn't all too sure that it was normal. No actually, he was very sure that it was far from normal. Man and woman. That was the natural order. Love and sex to produce children, to keep the human race alive. But Dean? This was wrong. He did not care about natural order, about keeping the human race alive. He wanted Castiel. Badly. And the angel was at a loss. How was he supposed to deal with it, with Dean?  
  
Actually, he had tried to deal with it, but he was just one of the soldiers, a lower Angel. He could not alter Dean's feelings and wishes, even though he tried.  
  
“Hey, Cas ...”  
  
Castiel turned and looked at Dean with a horrified expression. Certainly, he had spent too much time thinking about this. He needed some time apart, some time to think about it, to process.  
  
“I need to go.” He simply said and vanished into thin air. Under these circumstances, he just couldn't deal with Dean any longer. It was impossible.


End file.
